Diamond Hunter
by Rockel
Summary: Diamond is a stripperbounty hunter, but things begin to change when she takes a job to kill Heero. Heero isn't the only one being hunted like Diamond thinks. REPOST
1. Prologue: The Deal

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing…blah, blah, blah…Diamond Hunter is my OC.

**PROLOGUE: The Deal**

A blonde girl with black streaks in her hair cleaned the last of the tables when she was approached by a man in a trench coat. He noted that she had light blue eyes and near golden skin.

"Diamond Hunter?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" the blonde asked.

"My employer has a job for you Ms. _Hunter_." He replied placing emphasis on the word Hunter.

"I see. Hang on and we can talk business." She said finishing the last table. When she finished cleaning she took the man into a back room. "Speak."

"My employer wants you to off this guy…" he told her throwing a folder with a guy's picture on it.

"It says here that he's a Gundam pilot."

"Yes, 01 to be exact my dear. He's becoming a bit of a pest…to my employer's organization. He's the best of the five and—"

"The perfect soldier. This'll cost ya."

"Of course." He said with a smile. The man placed a briefcase on the table before them, and he opened it to reveal a great some of cash.

"You're not playin' are you."

"No, we're not. This is just to give you a taste of what we'll pay for Heero Yuy's elimination."

"Good, then it's settled."


	2. Chapter 1: Diamond Hunter

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing…blah, blah, blah…Diamond Hunter is my OC.

A/N: I know it seems long, but I had to double space so it wouldn't look like crap. Also, I wrote this in like a day…after I watched the _Knockaround Guys_ and _How High_, so names are similar and so are jobs, but it's not the same guys.

CHAPTER ONE: Diamond Hunter 

Heero sighed. He, Trowa and Wufei had to get undercover jobs at this Nightclub for a mission to get information from Oz soldiers. They were going to pose as bouncers while Duo and Quatre paid their way in as customers. The three G-boys walked into the club and up to the manager.

"Ah, my new bouncers." He smiled. "Dre and Jamaul will show you what to do."

Two big dark skinned guys stood off to the side. One whispered to the other, "Why in the hell did Harry hire these guys? Look how small they are."

The other just grunted. "Follow us. My name is Dre. As you know a bouncer's job is simple. Keep out the riff raff and protect the girls."

"You guys will start off small and work your way—" Jamaul cut himself off when he saw a small guy walk out of the dressing room. "Marbles! What the fuck are you doin' here? You'd better not be pushin' SPANK again."

"No, no man. I've been clean. I haven't had anything up my nose in a year." Marbles replied.

"Marbles." Dre said.

"Okay 10 ½ months. Anyways, have you seen Diamond?"

"She's up front at the bar with Danny."

"Right." Marbles said walking back up to the front.

"Fuckin' crack head." Dre snapped. "If any of you ever see him sellin' to the girls or snortin' kick his ass. We don't want that shit 'round here."

Marbles found Diamond up in the front slammin' a few at the bar. He walked up to her and stole a drink. "Ah, I needed that after that damn encounter."

"Andre and Jamaul givin' ya crap again?" Diamond asked.

"Yes," Marbles huffed. "Hey, here's the stuff you asked my cousin, Chris to get you. He sends his regards."

"Tell him thanks." Diamond said taking the bottle of poison.

"And Taylor says he'll pick you up after you're done tonight to get your weapons."

"Does he still drive that van?"

"Yep."

"Just like Taylor, and he has the crow bar on the dash too."

"Uh-huh."

"Yo, Danny hit me with three."

"Plannin' the welcome already." Danny asked.

"Yep, with my own recipe, sug."

"That's cold, man. Part of the job?"

"Yep." Diamond said pouring poison into each shot. "I'll see ya Marbles, unless you're intending to stay for my show."

"Uh, no. Manny has a job for me."

Diamond smiled and picked up the tray heading to the back to greet the new bouncers.

"Diamond," Dre greeted.

"Just something on the house for our new boys." She said with a smile.

Heero decided to answer for all of them not wanting Wufei to get sick, Trowa to get drunk, and them blowing their cover. "Sorry, we don't drink on the job. Perhaps we'll take you up on the house offer another time."

Diamond gritted her teeth. She hated it when guys refused her drinks. "Yes, perhaps." You'll regret not taking the poison Yuy. It would have been easier and painless. Now, we'll do it Taylor's way. she thought walking back to the bar. "Danny dump these and the glasses. We don't want to accidentally hurt a customer."

Danny took the hint knowing she put poison in them for real, and he got ride of them.

Diamond took up the last slot of the night with Sweet Dreams by Annie Lennox. Little did she know that she was really being watch by the new bouncer, her target, Heero. He watched her graceful movements as she danced to the song and let men give her tips. Heero had taken a small liking to her. Thank God Relena wasn't here to lecture him. He really disliked that blonde pacifist. 'War is bad, peace is the only way we can live. Blah, blah, blah.' Heero noticed that Diamond had more muscle than the other girls and watched it ripple her skin. Diamond finished the song and let the last few men tip her before leaving stage.

Heero, Trowa, and Wufei had to wait until all the girls left before they could themselves. Diamond and her friend, Cleo, were the last to leave.

"So is Taylor picking up or do ya need me to give ya a ride?" Cleo asked.

"No, Taylor is—"

"Right here." A big man with a shaved head said.

"Taylor!" Diamond greeted hugging him.

"Hey baby. Hey Cleo." Taylor greeted back.

"Bye you two. Stay outta trouble." Cleo told them.

"We'll try. So are ya gonna me what I want?"

"I'll give it to ya alright." He replied making Diamond smile.

"Bye boys." She called to the bouncers and Danny.

Taylor escorted Diamond to his old black van with the crow bar on the dash.

Heero looked at her ass as she and her boyfriend walked away together. Damn I wish I had time for that. Heero thought letting human emotion and male thoughts rise in his mind.

"I saw that." Wufei commented.

Heero just shrugged it off as nothing and the three G-boys left. They got into their jeep with Trowa driving. Heero sat in the front passenger seat while Wufei sprawled out in the back.

"So, Wufei what exactly did you see?" Trowa asked curious of what his comrade had seen.

"Heero starin' at that chick's ass." Wufei replied.

"Well, it could be worse. He could be a homo or something." Trowa joked as they went down a steep hill. They were preparing to go around a sharp turn, so Trowa applied the brake. It didn't work, so he tried again and again.

"Shit." He cursed.

The two other G-boys looked at him.

"The brake line has been cut." He said casually.

"Taylor?" Diamond asked sitting in his van. "Did you do what I asked?"

"You mean cut that jeep's brake line? Yes, of course." He said smiling.

"Good. Thank you much."

"Anything for you baby."

"What happened to you guys?" Quatre asked with concern looking at the bruised guys.

"Did the other bouncers not play nice?" Duo teased.

"Actually, someone cut our break line." Wufei grumbled trudging upstairs.

"Quatre can you get us another ride?" Heero asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Someone must be on to us."

"Either that or they think that your scamming on some girl's ass." Duo commented.

Wufei could be heard upstairs sniggering.

Duo looked at Heero. "Are you tryin' to get yourself a bitch? Huh? Heero?"

Taylor watched Diamond fire the guns that he supplied her. She walked back to him and said, "I think I'll go for the Laura Croft thing."

"Laura Croft, huh." Taylor said looking at her.

"Yeah, I can strip with these on as my props then bam! I got him. Heero Yuy won't know what hit him." She said aiming one of her new guns.

"The Sparkling fucking Diamond of the Nightclub." Taylor laughed. "What are you going to do until then?"

"Gain his trust of course. I'm not the club Tease for nothin'. "

"Right."

"So how's Manny doin?" Diamond asked helping Taylor load the guns up.

"Good, he, uh, wants you to come to his next social gathering."

"I would love to. I actually like pretending to be his girl. Then I can say I live the high and fine life. Ya know? Rather than to say, 'Oh, I'm an Exotic Dancer.' That just gets old." Diamond replied getting in the van.

"I know Diamond, believe me. I always have bastards stealing my goddamn money."

"Well, this should be my big break for me to get outta the club. If I get paid as much as these people say then I can."

"That'll be good for you."

"Yeah, you could be my bouncer and Marbles can be my bartender if he can stop snorting. Fucking crack head."

"Don't hold your breath Diamond, don't hold your breath."

"I know Taylor, I know. Poor crack head."

Heero walked into their safe house along with Trowa and Wufei. Another night of work done. He and Diamond exchanged looks again, but her boyfriend came interrupting them. He had to go take a cold shower. Why did he feel this way? He barely knew Diamond and yet he showed human emotion to her. It has to be my testosterone. Heero thought. After his shower Heero went straight to bed without eating. He didn't even hear his roomie, Duo, come running in for some of his shit. Heero was woken up by Duo later though.

"Hey, Heero." Duo said waking him up by shaking him. "Trowa found something you might wanna take a look at."

Heero grumbled getting up and going downstairs, and he walked over to the laptop that Trowa sat at.

"There's a posting on the internet for a bounty on your head. It's not us their after, it's you."

"Don't drink anything at the club. That first day we were first there I saw the bartender, Danny, dump the drinks and glasses. They were probably poisoned." Heero thought aloud.

"What about Diamond?"

Wufei snorted. "Please, the stripper? It's probably her boyfriend, Taylor. She's pretty small so she can't be a bounty hunter."

Yeah, but she has more muscle than the other girls like a bounty hunter would. Heero thought to himself.

"We'll just have to watch out then." Trowa said.

"It's too bad that I have to off him." Diamond said to Danny. "He's kinda cute."

"Diamond Hunter, are you starting to like this guy?" Danny asked.

"No!" she quickly replied. "It just the cute ones are always the one to get killed. Well, I will say this much, if he wasn't a Gundam pilot then me and him would have a backseat rumble."

"Diamond!"

"Oh come on Danny, it's just harmless talk."

"Talk can get you killed."

"Diamond!" Harry, the boss man, yelled. "Get ready, it's almost time. I don't wanna lose my customers."

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna lose those Oz soldiers that like to play grab ass. They tip crappy too."

"Quite complaining and get ready."

"Yes, sir." Diamond said jumping off the barstool and going backstage. She walked into her area of change which was surrounded by her coworkers.

"So what are you tonight?" Cleo asked.

"Lady Laura Croft." Diamond answered holding up the holsters with the guns in them.

"Ah."

The Oz soldiers began to pour in and then somewhere among them so did Quatre and Duo. The first thing Duo did was oogle at the strippers.

"Damn! I gotta come back here when we're not busy."

"Come on Duo."

"Are we almost ready?" one man said to the other.

"We wait until Hunter comes on then we make our move." The other replied.

The first man nodded and they took their seats in the middle of the room to watch the show.

"We almost ready?" Quatre asked Trowa.

"Yeah. Diamond is the main feature so we wait until she comes on."

"Right."

"Presenting," Harry announced, "our own Lady Laura Croft."

Diamond came on stage to the music of Delerium. She danced slowly to the music slowly removing her clothes. Along the way she let the soldiers slip her the small amounts. Heero watched Diamond's graceful movements while the others got in place. Diamond swung slowly around the pole on stage, and she slowly made her way up the front of the stage. It was about that time that a smoke bomb went off and the firing began.

"What the hell?" Heero pondered.

"Fuck!" Diamond yelled pulling out her pistols beginning to fire at the few who dared shoot at her. She ran sideways and dove off the stage keeping low to the ground when she hit. She somehow made it to the bar and used that as cover. When she looked over to her left she saw Heero. He was unarmed. Though he was her target, Diamond decided that he could get her out alive and gave him a gun. "Here. Give me cover."

"Cover?"

"Yeah, I'm not fighting all these fucking cheap ass pricks. You play grab ass with me you'd better gimme a fucking twenty."

"Right." Heero said waving her on to go.

Before she left the safety of the bar she turned to Heero and with all sincerity and truth she said, "Thanks."

Heero gave her cover fire as she had instructed. Diamond was almost home free and she got anxious and went. A small explosion went off sending her off to the side knocking her out. Through all the chaos Heero tried to get a visual of his comrades. He couldn't find them, so he went after Diamond running to her firing at the soldiers. Heero picked her up and took her out the untouched back door to his new jeep. He gently laid her down in the back seat and then floored it to one of the safe houses that was far away from the club.

Diamond awoke with a killer headache. She almost panicked when she noticed that she wasn't anywhere familiar, but then the night of chaos came back to her. Diamond couldn't remember how she got out. This could be one of Manny's safe houses. Maybe Taylor got me out. Shit! What about my target? What happened to him? Diamond thought.

Her questioned were answered when Heero Yuy walked into her room.

"You're awake." He said.

"What happened?" Diamond asked sitting up.

"You were knocked out, but I got you out."

Diamond thought a moment and decided to tackle this later. She smelled rank and wanted to take a shower. It was then she realized that she was completely naked. She didn't even have her stripper outfit on. Heero probably removed it. What the hell am I gonna wear? "Uh, do you mind if I take a shower? And do you have anything I can wear?"

"Um, I'll se if I can't find you something. This is a guy house." He said walking over to the dresser.

"Do ya mind?"

"What?"

"I may be a stripper, but I'm no whore."

"Here." Heero said tossing her a robe.

"Thanks sug." Diamond said putting it on while Heero's back was turned. She walked down the hall and found a huge bathroom. Diamond took a quick shower and when she got out she found a pair of shorts and a tank top laid out for her. She put them on and dealt with her hair before going downstairs for food. Heero was down there watching a news report—on the club. Diamond watched it. Several people were killed in it and their names were just now being released.

"We just now received some of the victims names. Danny Marco, Cleo Escobar, Andre Jackson, Jamaul Jackson,…" the names went on.

"Oh God." Diamond whispered before her legs gave out. She put her hands over her mouth. Diamond was never one for crying and wasn't about to start now.

Heero was already at her side. "Diamond?"

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have done it." She babbled.

"Done what? Diamond, done what?"

"I shouldn't have taken the job. It must've been a set up."

"The job for what?"

"The job to kill you. Hello? Didn't you know that someone was trying to kill ya. The poisoned drinks, the break line that Taylor cut…I needed the money to get out of there."

"What?"

"What? Are you surprised that a woman would do that?"

"No, we thought it was your boyfriend, Taylor."

Diamond laughed, "Taylor! My boyfriend? Oh God no. He just my friend. Besides, Taylor couldn't do that shit. I'm the crafty one."

Heero just looked at her.

"Look, I'm sorry I tried killin' ya, but the money was too tempting not to pass up. Looks like I've been double crossed, sug. Just gimme a ride to the nearest town and I'll be outta your hair."

"I can't. The jeep doesn't have enough gas. Besides if I did, I'd keep you here anyway."

"What am I like your lil' prisoner?"

"No. It's safer here. Whoever wanted you dead will be lookin' for you and watching your friends. Besides, you can pay me back."

"How? If it's a fuckin' private show I will kill ya."

Heero shook his head. "No, you can be bait when we regroup."

"What! Oh, hell no!"

"I promise that nothing will happen to you."

"You swear on everything that's dear to you?"

"Yeah, I swear on everything that's dear to me."

"Fine. Like I can leave here anyway." Diamond said getting up heading for the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 2: Restless Fun

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing…blah, blah, blah…Diamond Hunter is my OC.

**CHAPTER TWO: Restless Fun**

It had been a few days and Diamond was growing restless. Heero had just made contact with the other pilots, so they'd be here soon. The blonde boy, Quatre, had been gracious enough to send some things for Diamond ahead of time. Diamond also found that not far away from the house that there was a stable. That would occupy her for the rest of the day. Besides Heero wanted to wait up for the boys. He gave her some cash for the owner to let Diamond ride one of their horses. Diamond walked all the way over there over the several acres that were Quatre's then up to the stable. It was a rental place, but some of the horses weren't trail horses. They were for the professionals. A man approached her.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Um, yes, I would like to, uh, borrow one of your horses. Any will do, just as long as it's not a trail horse." Diamond responded.

He looked her over not really believing that she rode, but shrugged and asked, "Got money?"

Diamond pulled out the cash. "I figured you'd like cash better."

"I have the perfect stallion for you. He's a nice lil' number." The man showed her a docile palomino colored horse.

Diamond looked over in the stall next to his to see a beautiful buckskin. He looked like he hadn't been rode a lot. "What about this buckskin?"

"Outlaw? He's, uh, not really a lady's horse if you'll forgive me for sayin. He's a trouble maker and hard headed."

"Does he get rode a lot?"

"No, only a few of us like to ride him."

"Okay, I want Outlaw here. I know I don't look it, but I rode horses all the time when I was a little girl, so ya don't hafta worry 'bout gettin sued. Hey, I'll even sign a release."

"Alright, Miss you have a deal."

Diamond got the great stallion ready and before riding off into the woods she told the man, " I'll try to be back before sunset."

He nodded and watched Diamond ride the stallion away.

Heero sat on the couch typing away on his laptop. It was late evening and the sky was orange. He heard a car pull up. He got up to go greet his comrades.

Wufei was the first to ask, "So where's the woman?"

"Out." Heero responded.

"Out? You let her go out alone?" Trowa asked.

"She's a big girl. In fact, she should be back anytime now."

They all went out on the deck to discuss plans. Duo was looking out at the lake when he saw a chick on horse. The buckskin came galloping up to the house.

"Damn! I forgot how hot she was." Duo commented making the other guys turn to see her.

"Yo, Yuy!" she yelled up at him. "Do I get a ride back or do I get walk back in the dark?"

"Duo, take the quad up the ranch and drive her back." Heero ordered. Before Diamond could yell at him Heero cut her off, "We just got gas for it."

Diamond just rolled her eyes. "I'll meet ya up there homes." She told Duo riding Outlaw back up the trail. By the time Duo got up there, Diamond had already put Outlaw out to pasture. She jumped on the bike with Duo. Diamond scooted up close behind him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"So how was it?" Duo asked.

"S'cuse me?" Diamond questioned not sure of what Duo meant.

"Stayin' with Heero. He never talks, but about the missions really."

"Really? Me and him had some interesting conversations Shingami. Is true about Wufei? I mean that he really loved his Gundam?"

"What? Heero said that?"

"Something to that nature."

Duo chuckled. "Yeah. Now he has Sally."

"Something funny about that?"

"You could say that."

"Spill it Duo." Diamond ordered.

"Heero has taken a liking to you."

"Sexual?"

"Nope."

"Really? And you know this…"

"Rarely does he even hold a conversation with girls. Relena was lucky to get 'I'll kill you' out of him."

"Hm."

"Are you plannin' somethin' Miss Hunter?"

"I'll say this, Taylor isn't my boyfriend."

"Oh, I see."

Maybe Danny was right. I do like him. Well, at least I'm on his side. 

When they got back Trowa had conjured up something for them to eat. After they ate Duo went to raid the refrigerator, he found nothing that they could drink.

"Hey! There's nothing to drink!" he complained.

"Talk to your friend here." Diamond said getting up and going into the basement. She came back up with white zinfandel.

Wufei groaned.

"What?" Diamond asked.

"He doesn't do alcohol well." Duo said.

"You never told me what the dealeo was Yuy." Diamond said.

"We have to wait awhile for things to quite down." Heero replied.

"How long is awhile?"

"About two months."

"What! I hafta stay here for two months! You best be gettin' me some entertainment."

"Like what?" Quatre asked.

"I'd say a stereo, game systems, and complete internet access."

"Oh, that's easy."

"Really? Then ya wouldn't mind me asking for a hot tub would ya?"

"Uh, no."

"Cool. Then I'll be quite. Until then I guess we'll hafta entertain ourselves."

"How d'ya mean?" Duo asked.

"Poker or quarters."

"We'll go with quarters." Trowa quickly answered.

"Alright."

It only took a few turns for Wufei to get out of the game from being sick. Then Quatre and Trowa left leaving Duo, Heero and Diamond. They left it at a three-way tie deciding that they'd settle it another time.

Quatre got the things that he had promised to get Diamond for her stay. The Gundam boys did missions on and off. Sometimes a few stayed behind because they weren't needed. When Duo was left behind he and Diamond would listen to their music and play games. A few times they even tried drowning each other in the lake. Needless to say, Diamond always won because she would flash Duo, and before he could recover she dunked him. Diamond and Trowa and sometimes Quatre would rent the horses and go on day long trail rides. Then there was Wufei. A few times Diamond could coax him to teach her some 'kung fu' moves as she called them, but she usually didn't get much out of him. Finally, there was Heero. They really chose not to do anything. If Diamond really wanted to she could get him to do stuff, but every so often he would join her in the hot tub for a talk.

One night all six were at home and Diamond decided it was time to have some group fun. Two words: Strip Poker. Amazingly, they all agreed. Most likely in hopes to get her to strip. Diamond added one extra rule…everyone had to have the same amount of clothing on, so no one would be at an advantage.

At this point, Duo and Quatre were losing with the most clothes lost.

"Ya know, you two can quite anytime ya want." Diamond told them.

"I'm not a quitter." Duo barked.

Quatre just shrugged.

Diamond won another hand forcing Wufei, Trowa, and Heero to remove another article.

"Are you sure she's not cheating?" Wufei asked suspiciously.

"Where would I keep the cards, Woofers?" Diamond retorted.

"Don't call me that!" he hissed.

"You're just a sore loser. C'mon Trowa, deal already."

Sometime later Quatre threw in the towel and Duo only had his socks and boxers on. Diamond had taken some hits too she sat in her bra, tank top and underwear. Heero and Trowa had the same amount on as she did. Wufei had passed out from the alcohol.

"Read them and weep, boys." Diamond laughed. "C'mon. Throw them."

Heero and Trowa tossed their shirts while Duo proceeded to remove his boxers.

"Duo, what are ya doing?" Trowa asked. "You still have your socks."

"I know, but my feet get cold." Duo replied tossing his boxers.

"One more hit Maxwell." Diamond taunted.

Heero dealt the cards and when they showed Duo had the highest hand.

"Hah!" he yelled waking up Wufei.

"Maxwell, keep it down." He snarled.

"Well, get off of our poker table."

Wufei grumbled something.

Duo turned to Diamond. "What'd you remove?"

"My socks."

"You suck!"

Heero and Trowa removed their shorts leaving their boxers. Duo lost another round and Trowa finally folded saving himself from the embarrassment. It was between Heero and Diamond now. Trowa played the dealer and dealt them their hands.

Heero looked at his cards. He already had a winning hand, but threw it all away. He'd save Diamond the embarrassment being that she lived with all guys.

"Read this Yuy." Diamond said putting her winning hand down.

"Oh!" Duo yelled. "You got bested by a stripper!"

"Yeah," was all Heero said.

Later that night when Heero was heading to bed, Diamond stopped him in the hall.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I know that you threw the last hand to save me. I'm grateful for that, but it's not like I really needed your help. I'm a big girl Heero and I could kick their asses." Diamond told him. "But thank you anyway." Diamond kissed him and finally said, "G'night Yuy." She walked back into her room.

Heero stood there stunned. She just kissed him. He shook his head thinking, Like I'm gonna sleep now. 

It was another vacation day for all of the Gundam boys but Heero. Heero was out on mission again. The other four offered to take Diamond into town on a shopping spree, but she declined wanting to finish Grand Theft Auto 3. It was early evening and Diamond decided to take a shower before the boys got home. She let the warm droplets soothe her skin.

Heero walked in with the desire to take a shower and get the grime off of him. He headed upstairs and already heard the shower. He anticipated Duo to be in there, but when he walked in and saw the femme clothes on the floor he knew it was Diamond. At first he was going to wait, but decided screw it. She could kill him later. Heero stripped down and got in the already occupied shower.

When Diamond turned around Heero was already in. "Jesus Christ!" she yelled. "Yuy! Damn a lil' forewarning next time. Shit."

He didn't reply, he just quickly lathered and rinsed.

As he did Diamond had, had enough of this child's play. When Heero finished rinsing the shampoo out Diamond pinned him up against the wall and kissed him so hard it took his breath away. Heero only intensified the kiss by sticking his tongue in her mouth. Heero spun Diamond around so she was pinned and as soon as they broke the kiss he lifted her up. When he did this Diamond wrapped her legs around his waist and they continued. After the shower they headed to Diamond's bedroom, but not before hitting the bathroom floor.

Heero and Diamond lie in her bed. She broke the silence.

"Ya know we really should clean up, sug. They'll be home soon."

Heero just inhaled and exhaled before getting up.

"You take the shower and I'll take the tub."

By the time the other boys got home Heero was already asleep in his own bed and Diamond was still in the tub listening to her headphones and drinking wine. She was interrupted by a knock.

"Yo?"

"Diamond, are you almost done?" Duo asked.

Diamond sighed not feeling like getting out anytime soon. "C'min Maxwell."

He did and almost turned around when he saw her, but remembered that she invited him in. The bubbles in her bath covered what they needed to.

"Take your shower or whatever." She said.

"Uh…"

"It's not like I haven't seen your garbage before." Diamond said resuming lying back with her eyes closed.

"Right." Duo said stripping down and unbraiding his hair. He jumped in the shower.

"Hey Duo," Diamond called.

"Yeah?"

"You can be my gay guy friend."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Okay, my not-gay guy friend."

"Better. Why's that though?"

"Well, you and me have a mutual understanding about Heero, so I think I can trust you not to say anything."

"Uh-huh."

"He came back…and decided to take a shower with me…and I'll leave the rest to your imagination."

"Whoa! You and he…?"

"Yep."

"Hey, wait a minute. This shower?"

"Um yeah."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Duo screamed disgusted.

"I cleaned it."

"Oh, good. That's gross."

"I know that's why I cleaned it." Diamond laughed.

It was the crack of dawn and Diamond was up making bacon, hash browns, toast, and pancakes. The other G-boys came down at the scent of breakfast.

"Whacha makin'?" Duo asked.

"Bacon, hash browns, toast, and pancakes." Diamond responded.

"Sounds good."

The boys messed around and returned when Diamond was seated and eating.

"Where's mine?" Duo asked.

"I didn't say I was making it for you."

"Huh?"

Wufei was about to make a grab for toast when Diamond held up her fork in a defensive way. "Touch my food and I'll gouge your eyes out Woofers."

"Stop calling me THAT!"

Diamond just snorted and flipped him off. "By the way Yuy, you and me need to talk business."

"About?"

"Well, this whole bait plan. I don't wanna be bait, I want to be the hunter. Look I can get the shit if ya let me speak with Taylor. Besides, this is my break now."

"S'cuse me?"

"Well, I don't wanna go back to my old life. I want to stay with you guys."

"Oh HELL NO!" Wufei yelled in the other room.

"C'mon, I know ya need a chick for some things. Social gatherings for instance. Maybe to piss off a certain someone…Darland maybe."

"How did you know about Relena?"

"Me and Max had a lil' chit chat while he took a shower."

Heero shot her a look.

"I was in the tub, sug."

"I'm sure we can arrange something, but we do travel a lot."

"I've always wanted to go on a road trip."

Heero just smirked. "I'll have Quatre get you some wheels. You and your girlfriend, Duo, can go."

"Great. Thank you baby."

True to his word, Heero had Quatre get a red corvette for Diamond. Duo got in the seat and buckled up.


	4. Chapter 3: The Roof Is On Fire

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing…blah, blah, blah…Diamond Hunter is my OC.

**CHAPTER THREE: The Roof Is On Fire**

"Hey, there's gonna be a social event." Quatre informed the five of them.

"Really? And why are we goin?" Wufei asked.

"The Preventers along with some world leaders will be there…including Relena."

"We _really_ should pay her a visit." Heero said.

Diamond got ready in her favorite red cocktail dress. It showed just enough cleavage to piss everyone off, and it had a slit up to mid-thigh. She strapped on her red four inch heels as well before walking downstairs to meet up with boys. Her hair was atop her head in intricate curls with a few loose curly strands hanging at the side of her face. Finally Diamond had her nails painted the same color.

As they walked up the stairs to the inside Diamond told them, "Ya know after this we're gonna go to a club."

"Really?" Heero questioned.

"Me and Maxwell are."

"Yeah! Party!" Duo yelled.

"It'll be great. There's gonna be my kind of dancing—not exotic Woofers!"

"STOP CALLIN ME WOOFERS!"

Diamond laughed.

The other four boys walked down the stairs first attracting the attention of the Preventers and Relena. Heero walked on the right side of the stairs while Diamond walked on the left with the railing in between them. Her hand was atop his above the railing as they walked down.

"Damn…I almost forgot what it was like."

"What?" Heero asked.

"Well, I used to play as Manny's girl at his richie social events. It was fun pretending to live the high life and own everything."

"Ah."

They were greeted by Lady Unn first.

"And you are?" she asked turning to the blonde girl with the black streaks.

"Diamond Hunter. It's a pleasure." She said shaking Lady Unn's hand.

"Diamond, this is Sally and Noin." Heero introduced.

"Hello." Diamond greeted with a smile. Damn! When am I gonna see this Relena chick, so we can leave. 

Relena finally pried herself away from all of the foreign ministers. She walked over the Gundam boys and Preventers.

"Hey, Miss Relena." Quatre said to her.

"Hi, Quatre." She replied walking over to Heero and Diamond. "Heero."

Heero just turned and Diamond could tell that there was tension.

"You must be Relena. I'm Diamond Hunter," Diamond said to break the tension. "I've been staying with the G-boys since they rescued me."

Relena just looked at her.

Diamond laughed and added, "I'm gonna help them nail the slime that killed my co-workers."

"Oh," was all Relena managed and finally shook Diamond's hand.

Relena went off with Sally and Noin while Lady Unn went another direction.

"You should talk to her." Diamond told Heero. "I'll be fine, I've got the experience to mingle and shit."

Heero sighed and followed Relena.

Diamond turned to the other three boys (Wufei had already run off to get Sally) and told them, "Why don't ya'll mingle or somethin'…we're goin' to a club later anyway, so at least do something here."

After the boys all walked away Diamond went to get herself a glass of wine, and she proceeded to drink it. Not even five minutes went by and she was approached by a handsome blonde with blue eyes.

"Mind if I have this dance?" he asked in a smooth voice.

"Not at all, sug." Diamond replied. "You got a name?"

"Zechs and you are…"

"Diamond."

The dance was slow for 2/3of the way but then sped up to Diamond's liking and Zechs complied.

"So tell me something. Why are you with the Gundam pilots?"

"Heero rescued me from harm's way. He took me to a safe house and I've been with them ever since. I'm going to help him get the slime that tried to kill me and killed my friends."

"So you two aren't involved with each other?"

"Uh, well, that's hard to explain…"

"Try me." Zechs said with a smile.

"If you mean intimately then yes, but a relationship…not really and that suits us both."

"Why's that?"

"Well, he's a G-boy and I'm not one for relationships and stuff. Hell, between you and me…I used to be a stripper. That is until my work got blown up."

Zechs began to piece everything together. Heero rescued the stripper, Heero grew found of the stripper, and Heero fucked the stripper. Finally, Heero brought the stripper here to make Relena jealous. Bastard! He's tryin' to hurt my baby sister! thought the older brother.

"Please excuse me." Zechs said walking off the dance floor.

"Was it something I said." Diamond wondered aloud.

"Don't mind him." A finely dressed man told her. "I can take his place if you wish to continue."

"Seems I'm the center of attention out here on the dance floor."

"Probably cause of the way you're dressed and dance, Miss Hunter."

"Well, it seems you know my name, but I don't know yours." Diamond told him.

"Khushrenada, Treize Khushrenada."

"The Trieze Khushrenada?"

"The one and only."

"Well, well…ya mind speedin' things up here then?"

"Not at all."

Zechs walked up to Heero. "A word." He said to him leading him out of sight. "You brought a stripper here! None the less, one you fucked to hurt Relena."

"What?" Heero asked unsure of how he got the information.

"Yeah, good plan. You forgot one thing though…"

"What's that?"

Zechs punched Heero.

"What the fuck!" Heero yelled.

Duo and Trowa watched Diamond on the dance floor with Treize. They were dancing to _Rhythm of the Night_.

"That's scary." Duo said. "Better hope Unn doesn't see that."

"Uh-huh." Trowa said looking up to see men with guns walking around on the upper part of the room. "Shit."

Duo looked up to see what Trowa saw, but it was too late. Men flocked in armed and sealing off the exits. The first shot was fired at the stereo system causing a panic.

Heero and Zechs stopped fighting and looked up to see what was happening.

"Fuck this shit!" Diamond yelled running to an area where she couldn't be seen. It was also where Zechs and Heero were. "What the fuck are you two doin?"

"Diamond, did you say something to him?"

"Oh, yeah…I'll kill ya later Zechs. No one plays me like that. So what's the situation?"

"Dunno…"

"Well, they probably want money, or they're trying to get someone outta prison. Ya know, the usual shit."

They were joined by Trowa and Wufei.

"We need to move. They're looking all over to make sure no one's hiding." Trowa said.

"Where would you suggest?" Zechs asked.

"I'd the roof but they probably have that covered all ready, and we can't go down a floor either." Wufei said.

"What about the ventilation?" Diamond asked which just got her looks. "Alright, fine. You guys stay here and I'll be up in the vents if ya need me."

"That's actually a good idea." Zechs said.

All four boys followed Diamond into the women's bathroom.

"Tell me why we're in here." Wufei groaned.

"Easy access." Diamond pointed to the vent above a toilet. "The last one in has to close it."

"You're the smallest." Trowa pointed out.

"Okay. Then go!" she hissed.

Heero went first followed by Zechs, Wufei, and Trowa. Diamond closed the vent after she got up there. Diamond was a little behind but she could just barely make out their figures ahead. When she caught up Heero and Wufei were gone out of the vent.

"Where'd they go?" Diamond whispered.

"Guns." Trowa replied.

When they were given the okay, they dropped out of the vent. Heero hand Diamond a pistol.

"The best present ya can give a girl." Diamond smirked. "Ya'll didn't tell me that these parties were so much fun."

They all looked at her.

"What? What? What'd I say?"

They all rolled their eyes and continued walking until Diamond decided to pull the fire alarm.

"That should get their attention." She laughed.

"You just told them that we're out." Wufei snarled.

"I know. That's the point. They're gonna send people to find us, and we can pick them off."

"This isn't the movies Diamond." Zechs told her.

"I know. I've done somethin' like this before. It was Taylor's idea, but then again we sat in the same place and were fully armed. And then we had ex-cons helping us."

"Ex-cons?"

"Yep."

"What the hell did you do?"

"I told you, I was a stripped/bounty hunter…and I hung with the mob and ex-cons."

"Christ."

"Well, the only big problem left are the hostages." Heero said.

They boys devised a plan and then Diamond interjected.

"Hey, ya'll need a distraction, right?"

"No," Heero said, "you're not flashing anyone else."

"I wasn't talking about that. I'm saying I can do my Laura Croft thing like at the club."

"No way, what if she shoots someone else?" Wufei said.

"Yeah, like you Woofers."

"Don't call me that." He said calmly.

"Bite me."

"Fine. We'll let you be the distraction."

"Yeah!" Diamond said getting her twin pistols ready. "I'm not waiting all day. Now go!"

The boys got into place and Diamond ran out on the upper part of the room firing at the armed men. People screamed in terror in the background. She dove off of the balcony area firing all the way down until she had to tuck and roll. Diamond was on one knee firing. About that time the other boys began firing giving Diamond time to free the hostages. She directed them toward the emergency stairs.

"Go!" she yelled at them.

Duo and Sally picked up machine guns and helped. Diamond saw a few men escaping and decided to follow them. They were heading up to the roof. To a chopper no doubt. When she got to the roof she was almost shot. The chopper was taking off. She risked getting shot by running out underneath the bird and shooting at the bastards. Diamond was forced by down the stairs by their fire.

"Oh shit." She said when she saw the bomb. Diamond ran back up on the roof trying to find the quickest way down. She looked down. "The quickest way to a point is a straight line." Diamond found a piece of shrapnel that she could use as a board. She back up holding it and as the bomb began to go off she ran and jumped off the edge. "Surf's up!" She sailed down with the explosion to her back. "Fuck!" How the hell am I gonna get to the ground without dying? Her questioned was answered when the board hit a slanted roof causing her to change course and go through a neighboring window. "Damn! What a RUSH!" she exclaimed.

"Where's Diamond?" Heero asked after the explosion went off.

About five minutes later Diamond was down on the streets. She was cut up, bruised and bloody.

"Diamond!" Duo yelled running up to her. "Oh, Christ! Where the hell were you?"

"On the roof." Diamond replied calmly.

"But the roof…"

"I know. I was up there. I surfed down onto a slanted roof into a window."

"That fucker! On the chopper was the man who offered me the job! He knew that I was gonna be here with ya'll. I've had enough of this shit! I'm ready to kill him."

Police walked over to Diamond.

"Um, yeah, I'm with the Gundams and I need you to find out where that chopper is goin if ya can. It's vital to peace."

They nodded.

"How'd ya do that?"

"This is a pacifist convention. I'm gonna kill that prick and be on my merry lil' way with ya'll. C'mon, my not-gay guy friend." Diamond snarled.

The other boys gathered around Diamond and Duo.

"They found a tattoo on these guys." Trowa said.

Diamond went to look at it on a corpse. "I know this tattoo. It's the symbol for the Tylon Corporation. Supposedly, they're making illegal mobile suits."

"What do ya mean supposedly?" Heero asked her.

"Well, everyone at the club…knew about it. That's why they gave me the job. To distract me. He knew you guys we're gonna be there and wanted to kill all of us at once! Oh, they messed with the wrong bitch. Someone gimme a cell!"

Lady Unn handed her cell phone to Diamond.

"S'cuse me while I make arrangements." Diamond dialed a number. "Taylor! It's fucking Tylon! I need the arsenal. Yes, that includes the chopper. Thank you baby. Kisses." Diamond dialed another number. "Nathan! It's Diamond. Hey, look, I might have a job for ya guys. Ya get guns and explosives…Yeah, that's what I thought. Keep the boys on standby. Give them my regards. Uh-huh, yeah, yeah…peace out motha fucka." Diamond returned the cell.

"What the hell was that?" Heero asked.

"Weapons and reinforcements. The cons love this shit. Other than you guys, they're quite reliable and won't shoot ya when you're not looking."

"How comforting." Duo said.


	5. Chapter 4: The Hunter and The Hunted

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing…blah, blah, blah…Diamond Hunter is my OC.

**CHAPTER FOUR: The Hunter and Hunted**

Diamond and Wufei sat in the back of the car with Abdullah driving. Wufei wasn't pleased to have to go with her to retrieve the stuff from Taylor.

"Why did I have to go?" Wufei groaned.

"Well, you like flying don't ya? 'Sides the other boys were busy with the plans, sug. One thing before we meet Taylor…don't insult him or he'll introduce to his crow bar on the dashboard."

"Great."

When they got out of the car Diamond thanked Abdullah before he drove away. Diamond led Wufei behind the warehouse where Taylor and a few other guys were waiting for her.

"Diamond, you'd better appreciate this." Taylor told her.

"I do, baby. It's for a good cause. You know how Tylon is building illegal mobile suits to start another war just so they can make money." Diamond replied. "This is Woofers."

"Woofers, huh? Did she give you that name?" Taylor asked Wufei.

"Unfortunately," he replied.

"Don't worry, it'll pass. Hey, D, I got a few guys that want to see ya off."

Three other guys approached her.

"Manny! Marbles! Chris!" she exclaimed.

"Ya know, your orders are hard to fill." Manny said.

"I know. How's your business doin?"

"Good."

"Yo, Chris man, How's the restaurant? Flourishing I expect."

"As always." He replied.

"Diamond," Marbles began. "I've been clean since the last time I saw ya."

"Good job, maybe you can get a job now."

"Now I wouldn't go that far."

"Right." Diamond agreed. "Well, boys, it's been real, but me and Woofers gotta jet. We have a job to do."

They said their goodbyes to Diamond and finished loading the weapons in the chopper. Diamond and Wufei got up in the chopper with her flying. It took about half the time getting back to Quatre's Earth house. Diamond landed the chopper in the backyard.

"You didn't do too bad." Wufei told her.

"Ohmigod. Was that a compliment?"

"No. I mean you didn't kill us."

"Awe, why thanks Woofers."

Wufei groaned and quickly walked away from her. Diamond slowly followed him into the study where the other boys were.

"How are the plans?" Diamond asked.

"Good. We might not even need the cons' help." Quatre said.

"Awe, they'll be disappointed, but if ya want bombs that's another story."

"Diamond, d'ya not give us any credit." Duo asked. "That's my specialty."

"Really? Well, then I'll only invite Nathan then." Diamond said picking up her cell phone.

"What is it with her and high explosives?" Trowa asked.

They guys shrugged.

There were three assault units for the Tylon mission. One aerial which included Quatre, Diamond, and her ex-con friend, Nathan 'Dogg' Jones. The first ground unit included Heero and Wufei while the other was Duo and Trowa. Diamond was to set the chopper down at a safe distance and leave it in Dogg's hands while she and Quatre infiltrated the base to make a distraction. Duo and Heero were to set the explosives in opposite areas while the others made sure nothing went wrong.

Diamond and Quatre found themselves in the control room.

"Well, this should work. What d'ya think Winner?" Diamond said looking at the controls.

"Ladies first." He replied.

Diamond reversed the production and messed up a few suits. She dropped about three causing them to be unstable.

"My turn." Quatre said. He really screwed things up worse than Diamond. Dropping two on top of each other. "Whoops."

Diamond picked up her radio and spoke into it. "How are things goin?"

"We're almost hot." Duo replied.

"I've only got three more D." Heero replied.

"Shit. I gotta go before Quatre blows up a suit. I'm out." Diamond walked over and put the machine on over time. "This outta slow them down, and for the finishing touches." She fired at the control panel making it unusable. "C'mon, lets get up in the vents before we're seen."

Dogg sat out in the chopper listening to rap. He was looking over the weapons. "Man, Taylor and Diamond know their shit." He commented.

"Ya know what Quatre? This is my first time blowin shit up." Diamond admitted.

"What? I thought you said that you've stuff like this before."

"I did, but not really. This was the only way I'd get to do this. It's not that hard."

"Great." Was all he managed.

"But I already knew how to fly the bird."

"Thank God!"

The radio crackled, "D, where ya at?" Heero asked.

"Uh, right where I'm supposed to be." She replied.

"Good. Now get back there." Heero said meaning for them to return to the chopper.

"Right."

Diamond and Quatre got back to the chopper and waited for the fireworks. They waited almost fifteen minutes.

"Something's wrong. They would've done it by now." Diamond said picking up the radio. "Yo! What's goin' on?"

There was a small explosion, but not the fireworks.

"Uh-oh. Nathan start the chopper, I want to be airborne five minutes ago."

"Got it." He replied.

"Quatre get the guns ready." Diamond ordered helping him.

Dogg flew over to the building and saw the other guys hauling ass on foot. He put the chopper in between then and the Tylon soldiers. While Quatre helped them on Diamond opened fire with a bazooka.

"Here, someone take the controls." Dogg yelled.

Trowa complied and Dogg went in the back grabbing the first gun he saw. He joined Diamond by opening fire on the troops.

"Yeah!" he yelled relishing the fun.

Diamond just laughed.

Trowa began to lift up out their firing range.

Duo and Heero pushed the buttons detonating the bombs. The place went up in a huge fireball followed by several small explosions. Trowa got them out of there with Diamond and Dogg still firing.

"Christ you two. You can stop now." Wufei told them.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time." Dogg said.

"You should've been at their social gathering. The roof was literally blown off Nathan."

"Damn. I like these boys."

They all sat back just enjoying the sweet ride back.

"So is this everything?" Dogg asked Diamond.

"No, there's one more thing I gotta do. I gotta get the brains of the operation." Diamond told him.

The brains of the Tylon Corporation was leaving a business meeting in the middle of nowhere. Most likely with terrorists wanting another war. The terrorists weren't her target, no, the man that headed Tylon was. She had made the vehicle faulty and now only had to wait for the driver to screw up. She followed a ways behind the SUV. She decided that she had, had enough waiting and pushed a button causing a gas to be released and a tire to explode. The vehicle went out of control and flipped a few times before landing on its roof. She got out of her red corvette, gun in hand, and shot all of the other survivors in the head killing them instantly. Then she proceeded to pull the head of Tylon out of the car.

"Please, don't kill me. I can get you anything you want. Just name it. Please, mercy." He pleaded with her.

She removed her shades and looking him in the eyes said, "Do you show mercy to my friends? Did you even think that they might have been innocent? They died because a soldier got drunk and couldn't keep that fucking classified information. Look where it's gotten you. Your plant is gone, yet you still make deals with terrorist organizations. You've tried blowing me up twice. I don't think you're life is worth saving."

"Please—AHHH!" he bellowed in pain as she shot him in the right leg. She proceeded to do the same for the left and then moved to each of his arms. She shoot him a few times in the chest, then the neck, and finally between the eyes.

Diamond sighed and strapped a bomb just big enough to get ride of the car. She detonated it as she drove for home.

Something takes a part of me.  
Something lost and never seen.  
Everytime I start to believe,  
Something's raped and taken from me, from me  
Life's got to always be messing with me.  
(You wanna see the light)  
Can't they chill and let me be free? (So do I)  
Can't I take away all this pain.  
(You wanna see the light)  
I try to every night, all in vain... in vain.

Sometimes I cannot take this place.  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.  
You'll never see me fall from grace

Something takes a part of me.  
You and I were meant to be.  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me.

Feeling like a freak on a leash.  
(You wanna see the light)  
Feeling like I have no release. (So do I)  
How many times have I felt diseased?  
(You wanna see the light)  
Nothing in my life is free... is free

Sometimes I cannot take this place.  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.  
You'll never see me fall from grace

Something takes a part of me.  
You and I were meant to be.  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me.

Boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema

GO! something on the  
So...fight! something on the...  
Fight...some things they fight  
So...something on the...  
Fight...some things they fight  
Fight...some things they fight  
No...some things they fight  
Fight...something of the...  
Fight...some things they fight

Something takes a part of me.  
You and I were meant to be.  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me.  
Part of me...  
Part of me...  
Part of me...  
Oh...

Heero found Diamond watching the sunset on the balcony.

"Diamond?" he said.

"I'm fine if that's what you're wondering. I've killed before… Trowa showed me the files about me that Tylon had. They'd been using me from day one."

"Sorry."

"No, it's cool. At least I know now." Diamond turned to face him. "And us…"

Heero didn't let her finish because he covered her cherry lips with his own.

* * *


End file.
